la venganza del raton
by JaneAllen
Summary: la locura reencarnada ha vuelto pero esta ves EN UN RATON¡¡ q haran los caballeros para desacerse de el?... no sean crueles T.T DEJEN REVIEWS¡¡¡¡
1. Chapter 1

Era un hermoso día en el santuario... los pájaros cantan, las mariposas en las flores, los dorados haciendo sus deberes y...

Momento, momento... este no parece ser el fic o.ó

(se ve a karo hojeando una y otra vez su libreto, que es todo un revolterio de papeles... -.- luego de ver la portada se da cuenta de su error y lo tira lejos y saca otro, que es igual o mas desastroso que el anterior...)

jejeje... error de calculo ñ.ñ... esto es lo que pasa:

se ve el santuario totalmente tranquilo, sin ninguna especie de amenaza o peligro a su alrededor...

(N/A: hay Dios o.o me habré equivocado de guión otra vez?? (con eso se ve a esta autora mediocre revisar de nuevo el intento de libreto, pero esta ves no esta equivocada) bueno, parece que todo esta en orden por lo que hay que seguir n.n¡¡)

desde hace tres días que los aprendices se habían ido a la mansión kido, a tomar un descanso de dos semanas...(con razón tanta calma ¬¬) y los dorados se habían quedado en sus respectivos templos, que solo Dios sabrá que rayos estaban haciendo adentro, pero en sagitario se puede observar a su guardián feliz de la vida, acomodado en su sillón viendo la televisión...

-ha que a gusto n.n nada podría arruinar este momento non¡¡-todo parecía ser un día muy tranquilo para el caballero arquero...

claro que... esas cosas no duran por mucho tiempo por aquí...

-chiii-fue el sonidito que saco de sus pensamientos al caballero, este voltea hacia donde escucho el sonido, y cual es su sorpresa al encontrarse a un pequeño animalito mientras cómodamente come un pequeñísimo pedazo de queso...

pasaron como 3 minutos enteros hasta que por fin reacciono -.-...

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡ UN RATON QUE ASCO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ 

se ve al arquero dorado corriendo como loco hacia la entrada de su templo, mientras agita mucho las manos con desesperación y su cara expresaba un gran asco (XPPP)

-que asco¡¡ x.X¡¡ y con lo que odio a esas cosas xP... (para ese entonces ya esta caminando) que asco ¬¬¡¡ que rayos se habrá pensado la autora?? Alguien quiere checar que se fuma la guionista últimamente?!

(N/A:

karo: demo o.o yo no fumo...

aioros: ¬¬ solo sigue narrando!!! Que no estoy aquí por gusto jugando¡¡ (salió un verso XD¡¡))

ejem u.u en fin... nuestro "héroe ex-caído" (hago énfasis en esto por que ya no esta muerto ¬¬) totalmente asqueado se dirige al templo de su buen amigo del alma la cabra...quiero decir o.o a shura de capricornio (yo no veo la diferencia y ustedes?? ¬.¬)

ya dentro del templo nuestro borrico arquero llama con desesperación a su compañero de armas

(N/A:

aioros: me las vas a pagar mocosa ¬¬¡¡¡

karo: por que?? Por lo de borrico??

Aioros: SI¡¡ o.ó

Karo: ay no te enojes n.n si yo se que me quieres

Aioros: te quiero... a veinte metros bajo tierra pero te quiero n.n

Karo: maldito #o#¡¡

Aioros: ya síguele con la narración ¬¬ entre mas rápido pase esto mejor para mi ¬¬#

Karo: ok n.n)

-SHURA¡¡ ven aquí SHURA¡¡

en eso aparece aparece nuestro querido capricornio n.n

-ay¡¡ que (omitido) quieres??¡ o.ó

-shura o.o que boquita u.ú no se debe decir eso¡¡ no te das cuenta de que hay niños leyendo esto?? ¬¬

-gomene u.u es que en estos momentos están pasando la novela y... es mas, en estos momentos en lo que estamos hablando SE ME ESTA PASANDO¡¡¡ OoÓ¡¡

-LA NOVELA¡¡ POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE??

-por que me empezaste a dar un discursito de los buenos modales?? ¬¬ U

-CALLATE¡¡ TENEMOS QUE VER LA NOVELA¡¡ AHORA IBAN A DAR LOS RESULTADOS DE PONCIANITA SOBRE SU HIJO¡¡

-VAMOS¡¡

y con eso nuestro queridísimos caballeros corren a velocidad luz al televisor mas cercano para ver su tan afamada novela (sin comentarios ¬¬) ya pasada su novela estos se encuentran llorando a moco suelto (¬¬)

-snif que triste compadre, al final poncianita perdió al niño T-T

-y lo peor es que don pancracio y doña matatena se van a ir al diluvio ToT

-snif si que triste carnal T.T... a todo esto... para que viniste a buscarme??-pregunto shura

-ay ahora me acuerdo... mi queridísimo y muy estimadísimo amigo shura...ya te eh dicho lo mucho que te aprecio??

-nops pero tengo la sensación de que esto no me va a gustar ¬¬

cuanta razón tenia la cabra u.u... después de que nuestro borrico arquero (¬¬#-expresión de aioros) le contó todo a nuestra queridísima cabra (¬¬#-expresión de shura) no tuvo otra opción mas que ayudar a su queridísimo amigo del alma...

(N/A:

shura: MENTITRA¡¡¡ lo que pasa es que tu me obligaste a ayudarlo ¬¬¡¡

karo: ni siquiera por que es tu amigo le ofreces ayudar?

Shura: bromeas?? Es cierto que es mi amigo y que lo acompaño hasta la muerte (de cierta forma es verdad, si no miren las sagas XD) pero para tener a un cochino ratón YO NO ME METO¡¡ ¬¬#

Aioros: eres malo ToT

Karo: te amuelas ¬¬ tenemos un contrato, por lo que YO diga SE HACE u.ú¡¡

Shura y aioros: ¬¬)

Bueno u.u ¿qué le sucederá al ratón? ¿podrán atraparlos nuestros héroes? ¿don pancracio y doña matatena se salvaran del diluvio? ¿mataran luego nuestros héroes a la autora? ¿sobreviviré? ¿por qué me hago estas preguntas? ¿les gustara a los lectores o me mataran a tomatazos como mi otro fic X.x? ¿se me ocurrirán mejores preguntas que estas chorradas de cuarta? Ni yo misma lo se u.u

En fin n.n lamento que haya quedado tan cortito u.u pero prometo intentar actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible n.n... este fic esta basado en un hecho real...

DEDICADO A MI O-NISAMA ALEJANDRA que se encuentra en Canadá y que la muy condenada no tuvo que sufrir lo que yo sufrí al lado del ratón de mi casa ¬¬#

DEJEN REVIEWS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (se valen comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, verdulería completa xP, etc...)

atte: karo-chan


	2. trampas

Había una vez, en que dos valerosos caballeros se aproximaban hacia donde se encontraba su gran enemigo... un enemigo que durante generaciones se ha encontrado involucrado en la mas viles de las situaciones, en las mas putrefactas de las ocasiones y encontrándose en las menos esperadas circunstancias, un ENEMIGO QUE...

-YA PARALE DE TANTA PALABRERIA Y SIGUELE CON ESTE REMEDO DE NARRACIÓN QUE NO ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR GUSTO¡¡¡-grito el caballero de Sagitario a la autora...

bueno para no ponerla mas larga... una vez que Aioros le contara su situación a su amigo Shura inmediatamente se dirigieron al pueblo a comprar trampas, venenos, jaulas etc... todo para comenzar su casería...

Ahora, ya listos y preparados se dirigieron hacia donde estaba aquel insoportable ratón... ya establecidos en el lugar, empezaron a colocar todo lo planeado para que el ratón cayera pronto en sus trampas...

Ya puesto todo...

-bueno creo que con eso es todo...-exclamo el caballero de la cabra

-si creo que tienes razón..-respondió su compañero de armas

-bueno, creo que ahora me voy a mi templo-pero ni siquiera dio un paso, nuestra estimada cabra es detenida

-a donde crees que vas??-pregunto Aioros con una mirada de supizcasia

-pues a mi casa

-a no¡¡ tu te quedas conmigo a vigilar a que el ratón caiga en las trampas o mínimo que estire la pata...

-pero...

-nada de peros, tu te quedas¡¡

-me podrías decir por que tengo que quedarme??

-por que así dice en el libreto y ni modo de desobedecer-dijo el borrico arquero con algo de resignación

-enserio eso dice en el libreto??

-sipis

-a ver déjame ver...-con esto la cabra saca una copia del libreto y empieza a leerlo frenéticamente...

-a ver, a ver... botas...espadas... ataques... dioses... "esto me suena mas a guerra santa" aja aquí esta¡¡ pero para que rayos la autora quiere que me quede??

-ni idea, ella y su mente retorcida...

-iré a preguntar...- y con eso Shura sale del set de filmación, y se dirige hacia donde esta la autora que se encuentra frenéticamente escribiendo en su afamada computadora en eso sin siquiera decir nada, la autora (osease yo) solo se limita a saludarlo aun dándole la espalda...

-hola Shura...viniste a preguntarte lo del libreto??

Aun anonado la cabra solo puede decir...

-como lo supiste??

Y con esto la autora se voltea y lo mira de frente (ni modo que por detrás)

-es que... YO LO SE TODO TONTO¡¡ no por nada soy la que escribe esta histeria...digo historia...

-bueno entonces, me podrías explicar el por que tengo que quedarme en Sagitario??

-por que si

-pero por que?? Yo no quiero, quiero quedarme en mi casita-dijo el caballero haciendo un puchero que lo hace ver muy tierno (awwwwww-sonido que logran producir las fans)

-lo siento pero no crees que seria demasiado incomodo para Aioros si se queda solo con el ratón... mínimo a hacerle compañía... "además que le seria aburridísimo al ratón hacerle solo las bromas a Aioros... cuando tiene a TODA una elite dorada por molestar muajajajajajaja...coff, coff... mmm...ahora si ...muajajajajajajaja..."

-pues no lo había visto de esa manera...

-ves? Yo siempre tengo la razón, ahora saquéese¡¡ (y lo manda lejos de un caderazo para que vuelva al set de filmación)

una ves el caballero se une con su compañero...

-pues ni modo... pero yo duermo en la cama¡¡-exigió la cabra

-ÑAÑI?? –exclamo el caballero arquero

-claro¡¡ yo soy la visita por lo que yo dormiré en la cama y tu en el sillón, es lo justo¡¡

-grrrrr recuérdame estrangular a la guionista después de esto¡¡

-descuida te lo haré saber...

bueno pasando de lado mi homicidio... a la mañana siguiente cuando ambos se levantan, encuentran algo que hace que sus mandíbulas visiten el inframundo...

-QUE DEMONIOS?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡-y es que todas las trampas se les habían quitado el queso y ni siquiera se habían accionado¡¡¡

-creo que ese ratón es mas listo de lo que pensamos...-dice Shura

-me niego a creer eso¡¡ oye por cierto... donde quedo el papel adhesivo que pusimos en el piso??-pregunto Aioros mientras fijaba su vista en el piso

Se abre el cuadro para dejar ver un piso completamente limpio... cosa extraña por que ayer estaba totalmente tapizado de trampas adhesivas para ratones...

-buen punto ¿dónde quedo?-pero como agua en balde llega su respuesta, ya que al dar un paso hacia atrás se da cuenta de que piso algo pegajoso, que no era otra cosa que las trampas adhesivas, al verse atrapado dio otro paso hacia atrás pero esta vez cae de bruces en el suelo...

tres horas después..

se abre el cuadro para poder admirar a los dos caballeros tapizados de pies a cabeza del papel adhesivo... a su lado se puede apreciar al pequeño ratón pasando muy campantemente cerca de ellos, cualquiera que la viera creería que se estaba burlando... aunque nadie culpa a la rata por hacerlo..

-NOSOTROS SI¡¡-gritan al unísono los dos caballeros de Atena

-¿quién se hubiese imaginado que el ratón movería todas las trampas adhesivas???-exclamo nuestro queridísimo Shura

-ESE RATON DECLARO GUERRA¡¡¡

-no exageres... no es para tanto..

-QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?¡?¡?¡?¡?

-esta bien, esta bien lo admito que no puedo perdonar a esa (omitido) asquerosa (omitido) rata, pero tenemos que estar preparados¡¡

-a que te refieres??

-que solo hay una persona capacitada para este tipo de trabajos...

-así?? y quien es???

-el es...

¿quién será esa persona? ¿podrán nuestro héroes atrapar al ratón? ¿lograran cumplir con su misión de matar a la autora? Y si no lo hacen ellos...¿lo harán sus fans por maltratar a sus "niños"(que de niños no tienen nada)? ¿podré alargar mas los capítulos? ¿por qué sigo escribiendo si se que nadie leerá esto? ¿algún día alguien se dignara a mandarme un review? ¿esta ves me mandaran tomatazos o lechugasos? TODO ESTO Y MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO¡¡¡

Agradezco de TODO corazón a los que me dejan reviews, los adoro de verdad, bueno DEJEN REVIEWS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (se valen comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, verdulería completa, etc...)

atte: karo-chan


	3. los dioses

Mientras nuestros héroes se encontraban planificando su próxima jugada, mas alejados, para ser mas específicos, el Olimpo... hogar de dioses, diosas y otras deidades... se podían apreciar a una figura en especial, sentado en un enorme trono y frente a el un ENORME espejo, uno de los grandes dioses se encontraban... momento¡¡ es que acaso ya perdí la poca cordura que tengo o mi visión se esta opacando?? No... parece que estoy en lo correcto y aun le queda algo de cordura a esta pobre narradora (aunque muchos no lo crean) nos acercamos mas y nos damos cuenta de que ese dios es nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo dios del mar Poseidón (y no.. no es Julián Solo es el espíritu del autentico dios Poseidón)

Para aquellos lectores que aprecian esta historia les advertimos que la siguiente escena puede sacarlos un poco de onda, así que aun tienen tiempo para poder ver otro fic que no contenga tanta de las estupideces de esta loca autora, aun tienen tiempo...

Pero para aquellos que les gusta las cosas sin sentido alguno... en esos momentos el gran dios del mar estaba enfrente del espejo... y no, no queridos lectores, no se estaba admirando... aunque quien no lo haría con lo apuesto que es... mucha carne y nosotras las lectoras chimuelas... bueno ya divagamos, pues en fin, ese espejo era mágico y era usado por todos los dioses para poder ver como había cambiado el mundo humano, y ahora todos nos preguntamos (incluyendo a la narradora) que estaba haciendo el dios del mar con eso, pues lo que el estaba haciendo era...

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLL DEEEELLLL AMERICAAAAA¡¡¡¡

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡-nuestro querido dios del mar estaba viendo un partido de fútbol...

-demonios¡¡ esto me pasa por andar apostando con el Apolo¡¡¡ ahora que voy a hacer?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡-dijo mientras se jalaba los cabellos desesperado, y es que el pobre dios había hecho una apuesta con el dios del sol Apolo sobre el fútbol humano, para colmo de males el no sabia absolutamente nada del deporte

-me podrías decir que estas haciendo??-salió una voz de la nada

-WAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡-esa voz lo tomo desprevenido, y fue tanta la impresión que se cayo de bruces contra el suelo y mientras admiraba las partículas de polvo del piso pudo distinguir una figura muy conocida para el -HADES¡¡ no hagas eso¡¡ que no ves que casi se me sale el corazón¡?¡?

-puedo saber por que rayos estas haciendo tanto escándalo??-dice neutralmente el dios del inframundo, sin inmutarse siquiera por la rápida y agitada respiración que presentaba su hermano por el susto

-escándalo?? Cual escándalo??-dice Poseidón un poco mas calmado, (como si gritar histérico no fuera un escándalo) Hades al ver la reacción de su hermano, solo se limito en tomar una especie de control remoto, por que a pesar de todo los dioses si estaban actualizados¡¡ luego lo apunto al espejo y la imagen cambio a una donde estaban dando un noticiero

_-en otras noticias se han informado de recientes inundaciones en el norte de la nación Asiática, también se les informa de un repentino tsunami en las costas sudamericanas, y fuertes tormentas en el norte del continente Australiano, todo este mismo dia... debido a esto se han informado un sin numero de muertes.. esperamos que esto cambie...-_fue lo que dijo una reportera de la televisora

-ups¡¡ creo que me emocione en el juego jejejeje-dijo el dios del mar mientras una gotita atravesaba su sien, y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro por la mirada que le lanzaba su hermano

-no puedo creerlo, mira que a veces eres algo injusto con los humanos, pero ahora si te pasaste...-regaño el dios de los muertos por las imprudencias del peliazul

-no le dirás nada a Zeus verdad??-suplico el peliazul

-mmmm déjame pensarlo, dudarlo, masticarlo como quieras decirle

-oh vamos¡¡ no puedes ser tan malo y mucho menos con tu hermanito

-que poco me conoces

-oye¡¡

-mmmm esta bien, solo por que esto me ha traído grandes beneficios en el inframundo-dijo mientras una sonrisa maquiavélica asomaba su rostro, el otro lo miraba con cara de no entender

-beneficios?

-sipis beneficios-sonrió el dios

_en el inframundo:_

se abre el cuadro para ver en la primera prisión, el juez de Lune de Balrog(1) con su gran libro y enfrente de el se encontraban toda una fila de personas todas mojadas de pies a cabeza, mientras que a su alrededor se encontraban los demás espectros caminado de un lado a otro con montones de papeles y pergaminos, todos y cada unos apurados por los pedidos que les había llegado...

todo a causa de unas inundaciones de improvisto...

_de vuelta en el Olimpo:_

-haaaaa-suspiro Hades-al fin tendrán algo que hacer esa bola de haraganes¡¡

Poseidón solo lo miraba mientras otra gota atravesaba su sien...

-bueno... SAQUESE DE AQUÍ¡¡-dice el dios del mar arrebatándole el control remoto y cambiándole de canal

-oye perate¡¡¡-tomo el control y le cambio

-OYE¡¡-el dios del mar de nuevo tomo el control, pero lo que no se esperaba fue que el otro dios tomara el otro extremo del control... fue una pelea indiscutible, cada uno jalando una parte del afamado control... y sin poderse contener mas, ambos no resisten la fuerza, causando que ambos suelten el aparato al mismo tiempo y se caigan de bruces hacia detrás del trono...

pero al hacer esto se cambio el canal, dando a un programa que todos conocemos...

-_SAINT SEIYA¡¡¡..._-estaba empezando la muy conocida canción de inicio del programa..

-ÑAÑI¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?-los dos dioses se asomaron por encima del trono y al reconocer el programa se pusieron a buscar como lunáticos el control

-NOOOOOO¡¡¡¡ DONDE ESTA EL CONTROL?? SI VEO ESTO TENDRE PESADILLAS LUEGO¡¡¡-exclamo el dios del inframundo

-DONDE ESTA (omitido) EL (omitido) CONTROL¡¡¡¡

pero para eso ya era tarde, ya que el programa mas odiado por los dioses (excepto por todas(os) las(os) fans¡¡) estaba empezando, pero que creen que vieron estimados lectores(as)?? Pues vieron nada mas y nada menos la mismísima escena del capitulo anterior (ósea los caballeros de capricornio y sagitario tapizados hasta la cholla de papel adhesivo con un ratón a su lado¡¡) de la gran y magnifica serie de Saint Seiya derechos reservados exclusivamente de la TOEI etc, etc... etc... etc... y etc...

-momento¡¡¡ -exclamo hades, haciendo que el otro se detuviera en su búsqueda por el afamado control

-y ahora que??-pregunto hastiado el dios del mar que tenia mejores cosas que hacer, como encontrar el control que tener que ver lo que decía el pelinegro

-mira¡¡-dijo Hades señalando la pantalla, al ver la pantalla el dios se dio cuenta que algo no concordaba...

-es un ratón y eso que??-dijo Poseidón sin entender a lo que se refería su hermano

-no es cualquier ratón tonto¡¡ fíjate bien¡¡-insistía el otro

entonces ambos se acercan mas a la pantalla valiéndole comino todas las probabilidades de contraer cáncer en la piel y empiezan a analizar mas detenidamente al pequeño roedor de la pantalla..

-oye... ese es uno de tus demonios??-pregunto Poseidón una vez que se dio cuenta

-si lo es-afirmo el pelinegro

-pero que hace allí?? Y por que tiene forma de ratón??

-no tengo la menor idea...

No era como si el dios de mar nunca hubiese visto a uno de los demonios de su hermano... pero NO era normal verlos fuera del inframundo y AUN MAS verlo en el santuario Ateniense

Después de eso se produjo un incomodo silencio, ambos dioses quemándose la neurona en el por que había un demonio en el santuario y por que tenia una forma de ratón...se podía ver un enorme reloj donde se escuchaba el famoso tic-tac y las horas empezaron a volar y las manecillas empezaron a dar vueltas y vueltas y mas vuel...

-demonios se volvió a descomponer¡¡- dijo el dios de los muertos al tiempo que le daba un golpe en el artefacto, haciendo que dejara de moverse...

-hay que pedirle a Hefestos que lo repare-y con esto voltea hacia el peliazul, que en esos momentos tenia puesto una barba postiza en la cara???

-y eso??

-nomás.. quería entrar en ambiente pero como veo, ya quitaste mi fuente de inspiración (el reloj)- suspiro el dios de mar

-tonto

y como a la autora le encanta el silencio, otros minutitos de silencio se hicieron presentes en la sala hasta que el dios de los mares decidió romper con la fastidiosa tranquilidad que se hacia presente

-bueno, pero entonces?? que hay del roedor??

-mmmm elemental mi querido hermano, de seguro que cuando fue el ataque del santuario, este aprovecho para escapar del infierno, y se dirigió al santuario Ateniense, pero no pudo conseguir un cuerpo propio se conformo con el de un ratón- dijo el dios de los muertos, que en esos momentos traía puesto un traje de Sherlok Holmes, incluyendo la pipa, mientras que el otro traía uno de Watson

-bueno, en primera ¿POR QUÉ YO ESTOY VESTIDO DE WATSON?? Y en segunda sabes que no puedes fumar y aun así lo haces¡¡¡ y tercera ¿cómo rayos supiste todo eso??-pregunto indignado el dios del agua

-contestando en ese orden... sencillo eres el único al que le quedaba el traje y segunda, es una pipa de burbujas-decía mientras que de la pipa empezaban a salir las famosas burbujitas -y por ultimo, estuve leyendo el libreto-dijo mientras sacaba la copia de dicho libreto

-de donde lo sacaste??-dijo el peliazul mientras observaba el libreto con detenimiento

-fácil se lo robe a la autora mientras la niña andaba en su mundo.. (traducción: estaba como lela enfrente de la computadora) -dijo mientras que una sonrisa de "soy-todo-un-genio-y-ningun-patetico-mortal-me-puede-contradecir-de-lo-contrario" (marca registrada) asomaba su rostro

-OYE¡¡¡-en eso aparece de colada la autora y le arrebata dicho libreto, para después irse a quien sabe donde

-etto... eso fue raro...-dice el dios de mar mientras que el otro asiente enérgicamente... después de un incomodo silencio al fin el peliazul decide hablar

-bueno y que harás??

-como que, qué haré?

-no iras por el demonio??, después de todo es tuyo

-aaaaaa no te preocupes por ello, el demonio es inofensivo, además si los caballeros han logrado derrotar a varios dioses... por que habría de importarles un simple ratoncito??-contesto el dios de los muertos mientras se encogía de hombros

-QUE POCO LOS CONOCES DIOS MIO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-grito la autora de colada que aun no se iba de allí

-QUE NO TIENES ALGO MEJOR QUE HACER??????-gritaron los dos dioses a la niña

-me gritaron¡¡¡ que crueles¡¡-dijo la autora mientras se ponía en posición chibi con ojitos llorosos

-no deberías estar haciendo tu tarea??-pregunto el dios del mar

grave error...

con eso la autora se pone de cuclillas mientras hace circulitos en el suelo un aura azul con llamitas azules y fantasmitas la rodean

-ya es el colmo que mi familia siempre me este regañando por eso, ahora ustedes también¡¡¡ eso SI es el colmo¡¡¡-dijo mientras seguía con su "fantástica" obra de hacer circulitos en el piso.

Pero los dioses valiéndole un reverendo cacahuate lo que pensara la loca, la ignoran olímpicamente y siguen en sus asuntos

-y bien vemos el programa??

-mmm ya que¡¡-y con esa declaración, ambos se sentaron en el trono, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que una persona se les uniera

-que hacen??-salió una voz de la nada

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-esa voz los tomo desprevenidos y se sorprendieron tanto ambos dioses que dieron un salto del susto (así tendrán la conciencia)

-ZEUS¡¡¡-dijeron impresionados los dos viendo fijamente al padre de los dioses

-que están tramando???-pregunto suspicaz el dios del trueno al ver las reacciones de los otros dos, además quien no se daría cuenta???

-nosotros?? Tramando algo??? Como crees?? por que tramaríamos algo??? Por que siempre tienen que pensar que hacemos algo??-dijo paranoico el dios de los muertos

Un incomodo silencio se formo en el cuarto, cada uno en sus cosas: Hades riendo nerviosamente como zoquete, Poseidón fulminando con la mirada a su hermano mientras se pone a pensar "como demonios llegamos a ser parientes??" mientras que Zeus los miraba con una cara de "que se fumaron estos??" (marca registrada)

-hermano deberían darte el premio al mejor mentiroso-respondió Zeus

-en serio tu crees??-pregunto ilusionado con estrellitas en los ojos

-sin comentarios-respondieron los dos dioses mientras una gotita asomo sus sienes mientras se controlaban por no auto-golpearse en la frente con la palma de su mano por las tonterías que comúnmente hacía su hermano, pero de repente el padre de los dioses se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba del todo bien...

-hay algo que me pueden explicar queridos hermanos-comento el dios del rayo

-a si?? cual es??-preguntaron los otros dos al unísono mientras lo miraban expectantes

-mis queridos hermanitos... podrían decirme, contarme, informarme, explicarme, comentarme... QUE RAYOS ESTAN HACIENDO EN MI TRONO?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?-exclamo el dios del rayo mientras que los otros dos dioses se hacían chibis ante el grito, solo el dios de los mares se atrevió a encararlo (después de dejar de hacerse chibi claro...)

-tu trono??? Perdón??? Desde cuando es TU trono?? Eh? Eh? Desde cuando tienes derecho de propiedad?? Eh? Yo no veo tu nombre en el¡¡¡¡-decía con toda maestría, mientras que sus hermanos lo miraban expectantes

-zoquete, si allí esta- dijo el dios... lo miraba neutralmente mientras solo alargaba uno de sus finos dedos señalando dicho trono...

-que??-los dos dioses se dirigieron hacia el respaldo del enorme trono en donde tenia grabado con letras GRANDES y de oro el nombre de: "ZEUS"

-valla...-fue lo único que pudo articular decir el dios de los muertos mientras veía la inscripción en el trono mientras que el dios de los mares estaba en un pequeño y momentáneo shock

un laaaaarrrrgooooo minutote de silencio

-muy bien sáquese¡¡-y con eso los saca del trono a los dos de un solo golpe, que para suerte de todas las fans de estos galanazos... no los mato (tanto los lectores como la autora se preguntan como lo hizo... misterios de la vida??)

ya una vez acomodado en su fiel trono se dispuso a ver lo que hacían sus "apreciados" hermanitos

-no me digan que están viendo ese programa??-dijo Zeus al notar que se trataba del programa de sus enemigos mas odiados

-esta bien, no te lo diremos-contesto el dios de la muerte mientras se sobaba los golpes proporcionados por los "delicadas" manos de su "querido" hermano Zeus, pero en esos momentos el dios del rayo se dio cuenta de aquello que también notaron sus hermanos

-Hades, explícame por que uno de tus demonios esta en el santuario-exigió el dios del trueno omitiendo olímpicamente el hecho de que el demonio era un simple y patético ratón.

Como la autora es una holgazana de lo peor y no quiere escribir TODO el dialogo que podría darle el pelinegro al rubio... luego de que el dios de los muertos le explicara al padre de los dioses de su "teoría" de cómo llego el demonio al santuario Ateniense, el dios del rayo empezó a meditarlo unos minutos mientras sus dos hermanos lo miraban expectantes de lo que podría hacer o decir el rubio, quien poco a poco se le formaba una mirada siniestra en el rostro.

-CUIDADO Zeus se va ha hechar uno¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-exclamo el dios de los mares al ver las reacciones de su hermano

momentos después se puede a ver al peliazul en un rincón todo moreteado y con espirales en vez de ojos mientras que a unos metros se podía ver a un dios de los rayos con el puño en alto y con la respiración agitada por la fuerza que aplico mientras miraba con furia al peliazul, y unos metros mas alejados se ve al dios de los muertos detrás del trono que estuvo de espectador en la mini-pelea, con dos puntos en lugar de ojos y una linea ondulada en vez de boca al no saber si reír o llorar por su hermano golpeado... mmmmm naaaa mejor eligió el primero y empezó a contorsionarse de la risa

-DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES¡¡¡¡¡¡-vocifero el padre de los dioses, mientras el peliazul aun se encontraba entre la inconciencia y la torpeza, mientras el pelinegro andaba riéndose como desgraciado, ante esto el padre de los dioses se masajea las sienes para tranquilizarse aunque sea un poco...

-ya Zeus, tranquilízate, recuerda que el que se enoja pierde, tranquilo...-se decía a si mismo mientras que sus hermanos aun seguían en lo suyo..

-ejem...-carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de los otros dioses, (que uno seguía riéndose como hiena en celo, mientras el otro intentaba levantarse del piso pero lo único que lograba era retorcerse como huevos en sartén de aceite)-"que raro, eso ultimo me dio hambre... a no, a lo que iba¡¡" ejem¡¡...-volvió a carraspear y esta vez si le hicieron caso-estaba pensando...

-válgame, Dios es grande...-susurro el dios de los muertos, pero eso no evito que el padre de los dioses oyera

-PUES CLARO QUE SOY GRANDE¡¡¡ que no me ves????-se señalo así mismo en tono vanidoso el rubio

-aja, claro-dijo mientras rodaba los ojos el dios de los mares

-bueno como les decía-dijo el rubio mientras intentaba con todas las fuerzas hechas y por haber para no mandarlos a la parte mas profunda de los dominios del pelinegro (en pocas palabras el inframundo)-me preguntaba si saben en donde esta Ares???

-mmmm creo que esta en el mundo humano con Apolo, Eris y Hermes en un bar creo..-dijo el peliazul mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de intentar acordarse de algo (suspiros de las fans del dios)

-QUE??? Hermes esta allá?? Eso explica por que hoy no eh recibido mi correo¡¡-dijo indignado el rubio

-bueno, bueno, pero para que quieres a Ares??-dijo el pelinegro mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimillas que aun le quedaban por reírse

-se me ocurrió una forma de divertirnos mucho con ese ratón-dijo mientras otra vez esa mirada siniestra volvía a su rostro, dejando a los otros dioses sudar frió

¿cuál será esa idea? ¿Poseidón podrá pagarle lo que le debe a Apolo? ¿Hades tomara clases de actuación? ¿podré actualizar mas seguido? ¿alguien leerá esta vil imitación de fic? ¿por qué el cielo es tan azul? ¿conseguiré mejor material para hacer estas preguntas? ¿para que las hago si nadie va a respondérmelas? TODO ESTO Y MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO¡¡¡¡¡

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

no se como se escribe su nombre

este capi me base en mi y mis hermanas, mi hermana mayor (Hades) la mediana (Zeus) la menor (que soy yo: Poseidón)

gomen por este capitulo sin sentido, pero les prometo que será mejor, (pero lamentablemente no les puedo prometer actualizar mas seguido ya que estoy en temporada de exámenes finales buaaaaaaaaaa)

DEJEN REVIEWS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (se valen comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, verdulería completa, etc...)

atte: karo-chan


End file.
